Closer
by WeBuiltThePyramids
Summary: "All you think of lately is getting underneath me. All I dream of lately is how to get you underneath me. Here comes the heat before we meet, a little bit closer."


**Yeah, I'm alive.**

 **I know some fellow authors must be wondering why I'm not reading your fics when I have time to write nearly 7K. Truth is, I started writing this in August and kept putting it on the back burner, and when I saw it in my documents today, the last save date was September 2** **nd** **. Turns out I had two or three red text notes where I had to finish a thought or a paragraph and that's all this needed to be publish ready, so I figured hey, I'm about to head out on a couple of weeks of craziness where writing anything will be even less likely than it's been the past six weeks, so I might as well take ten minutes to finish this one up and put it out there. I promise I'll get back to reading soon, and I do have a couple of oneshots + a potential full length third parter to Nicole's Official Unofficial Season Five and A Conflict of Parallels. I'm probably only going to be writing within that timeline from now on, but we'll see.**

* * *

"What's the reason for your stay? Vacation, business, getaway?"

"Getaway," Paige said, taking her I.D. back from the desk agent. "We're contractors with a lot of government work, and we have had zero time to ourselves for the past two weeks."

"Three," Walter said, "but, I mean, who's counting?"

The woman gave a laugh. "Doesn't surprise me. The government can use all the help it can get."

Paige and Walter gave non - committal chuckles in response. She always worried when a comment like that was made that the person was going to launch into political commentary, and Walter was not good at hiding his displeasure when support was given for someone he didn't like.

"Is second floor okay for you folks?" She asked.

"Yes," Paige said, glancing at Walter. "That good, dear?"

He nodded. "Of course."

"Okay." The agent handed them Walter's credit card and their room keys. "Elevator is right past me. Ice machines on every floor, breakfast at seven. Down the hall the other way is the pool and hot tub. That closes at ten, so another hour or so. Vending machines are at the end of the hall on each floor. If you need anything, dial zero from your phone."

"Thank you," Paige said with a smile.

Walter grabbed their suitcases. "Lead the way."

The room was near the elevator, and Paige waited for Walter to make a comment about it, but to her surprise he stayed silent. Not only that, but he seemed to genuinely not care. That pleased her. She was more focused on spending time with him than anything else, and he seemed to feel the same way.

"You know what I think we should do?" Paige asked.

"Okay, I can get this," Walter cocked his head and studied her. "Hmmm."

She laughed. "That was rhetorical, Walt."

"You want to go use the hot tub before it closes."

"Bingo. You're good."

"I do my best."

"Mind if I use the bathroom? To change," she clarified when he shot her a weird look.

"Sure. Of course, it is of utmost importance that we change in separate rooms, seeing as we have never seen each other without clothing."

Paige laughed, then raised her eyebrows suggestively as she walked close to him. "Well," she said in a whisper, "if I see you undressed now, we might not make it down to the pool."

She felt his hands go to her hips. "What's wrong with that?"

She kissed him quickly before stepping out of reach, "because we brought our suits and my back aches and I want heat on it and it closes in an hour but this room is open to us all night."

Walter gave an exaggerated sigh. "Fiiiiine."

Paige slipped into the bathroom and changed into her suit, studying herself in the mirror. "Damn, mama," she said to herself. Pulling her hair back, she gave a playful wink at her reflection and met Walter back in the main room. "Ready to go?"

"Let's go ease aching muscles." He handed her her robe. Despite having it wrapped securely around her, Paige shivered as they stepped into the elevator. She hadn't realized how cool it was with layers on. She wondered, when Walter slid his arm around her, if he noticed she was chilly or if he just wanted her close. She didn't really have a complaint either way.

"Look at all the finger prints," she said as they reached the end of the hall, wrinkling her nose at the entrance to the pool. The door was glass, the window next to it floor to ceiling, and it was all covered with smudges. "That's gross."

Walter looked around. "There lots of kids in this hotel?"

"I mean," Paige said, "it's not like kids aren't allowed in places like this. _But_ it looks like no one else is in here, so let's just ignore the dirty window. Okay?"

"Hmph," Walter said. "I mean, you brought it up."

"Like you hadn't noticed."

"Well," he said, "now that it's been pointed out, it will bother me more."

She rolled her eyes. "If it makes you feel any better, you can't be in the hot tub unless you're sixteen, so Grubby Hands wouldn't have been where we're going. There it is," she said, pointing.

The hot tub in the far corner of the room was on, and Paige eased into it, resting her back against one of the jets and sighing happily. "Oh, that's nice."

"Feels good?" Walter asked, lowering himself into the water. "Oh, yes, this is quite pleasant."

Paige felt around with her foot until she felt one of Walter's and rested it there. "We should install one of these in the garage."

"Yes, great idea," Walter said, "make everyone want to spend _even more_ time there."

"Ugh, good point." Paige tipped her head back and closed her eyes, savoring the feeling of the jets on her back. As the minutes passed, she felt the pains begin to ease. "Sometimes you don't realize the kind of shape you're in until you take a moment to just…stop."

"Definitely," Walter said. "Momentum masks a lot of things."

She sat up, moving across the hot tub and placing her hands on his knees. "Like I knew we needed time for the two of us. But I didn't realize how much I've missed you, despite seeing you almost every day." She settled on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck as she tucked her head against his shoulder. Walter curled his arms around her. He was warm, the water was warm, and everything just felt _good_. "I love you so, so, _so_ much."

"Right back at you," he murmured.

She lifted her head. "Walter." She knew there was annoyance in her tone, and she instantly felt guilty for saying anything at all. It didn't matter the word choice he used to reciprocate when she said it first – or rather, it shouldn't. But to her it did, regardless of whether or not that was fair.

"I love you so, so, so so much," Walter amended, reaching up to stroke the side of her face.

She felt herself blush. "You added a _so_."

"Then I guess I'm winning."

She rolled her eyes, a smirk on her face. "You are ridiculous." She leaned in and kissed him, her hands on either side of his face, her mouth capturing and then sucking on his upper lip as her tongue ran over it. Walter teased her lower lip with his tongue, moving his jaw back and forth and humming against her lips. Paige curled her fingers around his ears, kissing him harder. They were in a compromising position and hadn't been intimate for the better part of a month, so she wasn't entirely surprised when she felt a pressure between her legs, but she lifted her head raised her eyebrows, and feigned surprise. Walter looked at her oddly. She blinked, looking at him in amusement. "Um, what's going on there, Walt?"

He cleared his throat. "Nothing."

She smirked, rubbing her hips on his and placing a hand on one of her breasts. "Doesn't feel like _nothing_ to me."

"Well. Not if you do that."

She gave a little giggle, continuing to _do that_ while running a hand through his hair. He closed his eyes. "You like that, huh? Don't bother saying no while I'm on your lap and can tell differently."

"Paige, stop it," he said, putting a hand between them, on her belly, and pushing back gently.

She stilled. "Okay."

"I just don't know how much time I'll need to…be presentable again if I get too worked up in here," he said. "We have to walk by the desk to get to the elevator."

"True. Alright, that's an option. I'll go back over there, we can sit, sit some more, then get out, walk all the way back down that hall, go up to our room, hope our key works because going back down to the desk would really ruin the mood, and then…"

"God dammit, woman." She could tell by the hitch in his breath that he was agitated at her proposal.

"I mean, or you could get a little some'm some'm right here." She gave a casual shrug.

"Yes."

"Option two?"

He nodded. Paige grinned, resuming the back and forth of her hips, enjoying his progressing response to her stimulation. "No one else is here," she said in a soothing voice, as if she was assuring him there were no monsters under the bed. "No harm in having a _lit_ – tle fun."

She continued moving, slowly, enjoying a long buildup. Walter's eyes were half closed, as if he was in a trance, and he breathed out quiet little moans every few seconds, small sounds that she found incredibly hot. Tension was starting to build within her, but she was enjoying the way she was affecting him more than anything else. If the Paige Dineen of a few years ago could know she would be teasing Walter O'Brien in a public area of a hotel…

She reached down, lifting up off of his thighs and tugging at the waistband of his swimsuit. He had tied it rather tightly, and she reached for the string. Walter looked at her in surprise. "What are you doing?"

"This," she said, loosening the waistband and slipping her hand inside the trunks, stroking him with the tips of her fingers.

"They're closing soon," Walter reminded her, his eyes falling closed as she continued to touch him.

"They _are_ closing soon," Paige said. "We need to think about wrapping this up. If you know what I mean." She tugged him from the swimsuit and repositioned her hips, continuing to rub against him now free of one of the swimsuits that separated them. She began kissing his neck, knowing that he was in no state to leave the pool area.

"We've gone too far," Walter mumbled.

"You think so?"

His eyes popped open. "Well, I would feel very awkward leaving like this."

"Well," Paige said, standing up, "let's see about fixing that problem, then."

"Okay. I just need a few min – "

"Nuh uh," Paige said. "That's not how we're fixing it." She stepped out of the hot tub, locating her purse on the table and digging around in it.

"What are you – "

Paige tossed a wrapped condom at him. "Put this on."

He caught it, fumbling, looking startled. "Here?"

"You want to walk down the hall and past the front desk in that state? No random people are going to come in here; it closes soon." Paige zipped her purse, glanced at the door, and then lowered herself back into the hot tub. She straddled him again, reaching down to pull her swimsuit bottom to the side and carefully positioning herself before sinking down. She wiggled, taking all of him in, then squeezed his hips with her knees as she began rocking. "You're so horny," she teased, running her hands through his hair.

"Says the woman who just jumped me in a public place," Walter said, raising his eyebrows. "Plus…three weeks."

"But who's counting, right?"

She kissed him quickly on the mouth and then moved her mouth to her jaw, then his neck, feeling him grunt and put his hands on her hips. She settled into a rhythm, keeping her movements back and forth as she grinded down on him at the same time. She briefly considered the possibility that this might make her back hurt again. She decided she didn't care. The look on her boyfriend's face would be well worth any achiness she felt in the morning.

"Harder," he whispered hoarsely, his muscles tightening when she obliged. Paige drew in a deep breath, a small moan in the back of her throat. Walter slid a hand up her body, his thumb rubbing at one of her nipples over her suit. "Yes, touch me," she breathed, her hands on his neck. "This feel good?" She whispered.

"You're kidding, right?"

Paige giggled. "Me, too."

"Mmm." Walter brushed his lips over hers. "God, I missed this."

"Same." She ran her hand through his hair, her eyes falling closed again. "You feel incredible."

Walter's tone suddenly changed. "Paige," he said anxiously, his hands returning to her hips. "Paige, someone's coming."

"Damn, you _are_ easy today."

"No!" He hissed. "As in, into this room."

She stilled instantly. "Who?"

"Desk girl."

"Be calm," she said, sliding her arms around his neck.

"You should get off my lap."

"It'll be okay. Couples cuddle in hot tubs all the time. The bubbles are all around us. We're just talking."

"Just talking. Got it."

Paige heard the door to the pool open, and tipped her head to the side. "Good night so far, huh babe?"

"What? Oh. Yes."

"It's nice to be away from everyone else. No cases, no drama, you know."

"Agreed."

"Hey guys," the desk agent said, giving a polite smile as she walked past them to grab the cart of dirty pool towels. "We're gonna be locking up back here in about five, ten minutes, okay? Insurance requirements."

"Sure, no problem," Paige said. "We were just _finishing up_." She ground her hips, the movement hidden by the churning water, trying not to smirk when Walter glared at her.

"Sounds good," the woman said, her expression not clear if she was suspicious or not. "There's still towels on that shelf, you can leave them on the table where your stuff is or take them to your room and housekeeping will remove them tomorrow."

Paige shifted her tiny hip movements to side to side, and she felt Walter's hands grip them, forcing them to still. She pushed down, wiggling on him in a way he couldn't stop her, pleased when she felt him tense. "Sounds good to me. Thank you."

"Of course," she said, turning with the cart to head toward the door.

As soon as they were out of the woman's line of vision, Paige began to move more aggressively again, pumping her hips back and forth and adding a little up and down, though she wanted to be careful with that; water made things dry out – ironically.

"Paige, she's not gone yet," Walter hissed.

"Best you not make any noise then," she said, lifting her eyebrows and sliding her hands up to rub his nipples with her thumbs. She could hear the rolling of the cart's wheels on the tile – the woman was no longer interested in them and her back was turned – and Paige was thoroughly enjoying the fact that Walter's face suggested that because he _couldn't_ moan without giving them away, he felt he needed to. She lifted her eyebrows again in warning. "Shhh," she said quietly.

He grunted, his nails digging into her hips. "Please don't make me come while she's in here," he whispered.

"I'm not _making_ you do anything. Though now that you mention it, that would probably not be the best idea." She rolled a nipple between her fingers, giving him a mischievous smirk when he pressed his lips together and grunted quietly, his hips jerking beneath her. "Uh – uh," she said.

"Paige," Walter said, his voice high in pitch but low in volume, "she's stopped and is Windexing the prints and smudges off the door."

"Is she facing us?"

"No."

"Good." Paige lifted slightly, her thrusts small but by nature of their positions taking him deep inside her each time.

Walter closed his eyes and sucked in air between his teeth. "Shit, I'm gonna – "

"No, you're not," she said. "There's someone else in here, that's _so_ not appropriate."

" _God_ , why are you doing this," he whimpered quietly, his eyes flashing between her and the woman at the door.

"What do you mean?" she asked innocently, dropping down on him again and resuming the front and back motion. "Doesn't it feel good?"

He was panting. "The problem…it feels _too_ good, that's the problem."

"Since when is me feeling good a problem?"

"You're mean."

Paige gave a little whispery giggle. "Regardless, you really shouldn't finish with her in here. And be quiet," she chided when she heard another quiet whimper. Between the distance from them to the door and the fans that were on, she was sure the woman couldn't hear anything. But still, "don't moan. And don't finish."

She could tell by the look on his face and the way he squirmed beneath her that her authoritativeness was doing nothing but turn him on more. She enjoyed that. "Touch me up here again."

Walter shook his head.

"She can't see that," Paige said, knowing good and well that wasn't why he was refusing. He shook his head again. "You afraid of what might happen?"

"Yes," he wheezed. "Paige, slow down, please." He pressed his lips together and closed his eyes, suppressing a moan with a grunt. "I can't hold it much longer."

"Good news is, you won't _have to_ much longer. But…you kinda do for now." She grabbed one of his hands and placed it on a breast, holding it there and sighing in pleasure when he squeezed. "There you go." He maneuvered the hand under her suit, and she shivered at the feel of his hand directly on her. "Touch me more," she whispered, having to suppress her own moan when he squeezed again before rubbing at her nipple. Two, she supposed, could play that game. She didn't mind. She wasn't close, she wasn't the one struggling to keep control, he could play with her breasts all he wanted – it just made this whole game _extra_ fun for her. Because she knew how much he loved her breasts. She knew if he hadn't been using every ounce of willpower he had before, he was now. With a glance behind her – the woman was still there, but very occupied – she pulled his other hand up to her other breast, keeping her hands over his so he couldn't move away.

"Paige. Slow down. Please slow down, _please_."

"Control yourself, O'Brien."

His face and tone betrayed his level of desperation. "I can't help it, I can't – "

"Do. Not. Come."

" _God_." Walter's face was almost a grimace as he tipped his head toward the ceiling.

"When she leaves."

"Are…you…?"

"Nope I'm not," Paige said cheerfully. "But I'm having a lot of fun."

His nails digging into her would probably hurt if she wasn't so wrapped up the game. She gave a little giggle, adjusting her position to wrap her legs around him and rock harder on him. Walter cussed under his breath. "Paige, she's not gone."

"Safe word?" She asked. He hesitated. A knowing smirk came over her face, but she still had to ask. "Do you really want me to stop?"

He shook his head.

"You think you can control it?"

"No," he groaned. "But I don't…I don't want to with her in here."

Paige quickly glanced over her shoulder. The desk woman was still cleaning the smudges off the door, seemingly unaware. She looked back at Walter. "Simple. Then don't."

His eyes squeezed shut. "God, Paige, I'm close. Please slow down. Oh God, please go." His eyes had shifted to look over Paige's shoulder. "Please go," he whimpered.

Paige heard the door open, and the rolling sound changed – the cart must have moved into the hall. The door clicked again, and Paige could tell by the relief on Walter's face that the woman was gone. Smirking, she rocked harder against him again. Moving her thumbs back to his nipples, Paige saw Walter's eyes roll back as he tipped his head back against the rim of the hot tub.

She leaned forward, kissing his neck again, sucking at the sensitive spots she was an expert at locating. He groaned, his hands going back to her hips, this time directing her movements. His hands slid back to her rear, gripping her tightly.

With the way he was leaning back, she now had access to his chest with her mouth. She loved his chest, mostly how responsive he got from it, and it was only a few seconds after she began attending to a nipple with her tongue that he was shuddering beneath her, a hand clapped over his mouth to quiet a loud groan. Paige switched back to up and down, slowly, watching his body twitch at the added stimulation. She kissed him tenderly, whispering that she loved him. She knew it was important when she played with control to be extra sure to express love for him afterwards, but she always did anyway. She got off of him, adjusting the bottom of her swimsuit, and hopped out of the water, heading for the garbage basket. Thankfully, the desk woman had forgotten to empty it, meaning the condom wouldn't be the only thing inside. She carried it over to the hot tub and Walter got out, removed it, and dropped it inside. Paige shook the basket around, pleased when the condom slipped out of sight. She put the basket back where she'd found it.

Grabbing some towels, they were just closing the door behind them when the desk worker appeared again. "Have a good night!" she said cheerfully.

"You too," they chorused.

When they entered the elevator, Walter glanced around as if expecting to see someone. "You lose your bearings or something?" Paige teased.

"No." He said. "Just checking for cameras. Doesn't seem there are any." He reached out and hit the stop button, the elevator coming to a halt between floors.

"What are you – oh!" Paige was surprised when he pushed her against the side wall. His eyes had that glint in them, and he pressed his lips hard against hers, making her shiver, and not from the cold. "You're getting a thank you for the hot tub once we get into our room."

"Mmm," she said, grinning. "I look forward to that."

He stepped away from her and started the elevator again, and Paige winced slightly when she stepped out of it. Upon getting to their room, she slipped into the bathroom and tugged her bikini bottom down to give herself a once over. "Dammit," she said.

"What's wrong?" Walter asked through the door.

Paige exited, still wearing the top of her swimsuit. "I'm chaffed pretty bad."

"Do you need me to go get anything?"

"I don't think it's really healthy to put anything like that up there." Paige shrugged. "I'll just give it a few days and go to the doctor if it doesn't get better."

"I'm sorry."

Paige giggled. "Did you get any impression that I wasn't _thoroughly_ enjoying that?" She asked, sliding her arms around his neck.

"Oh no," he said. "I think you enjoyed that a little too much."

"Well, then stop getting hard in hot tubs."

"Stop grinding on me in hot tubs."

"Fair." She kissed him. "I love you."

"Love you, too." He brushed a strand of hair back behind her ear. "You, uh, seemed pretty sensitive tonight," he said, a hand hovering near one of her breasts. "Do you think it might be a day when this would work?"

"Maybe," she said. "You might need to work at it a bit, though."

"I don't mind."

"If it makes you hard again, you can't go inside me."

He stopped and cocked his head. "Do you not want to?"

"What?" As soon as she said it, she realized he was misinterpreting her statements as her trying to get him to rescind his offer. "Oh, gosh no. I'm just saying. You're usually pretty wound after you do that. And I'm pretty raw in there."

"So basically, you're asking me if I'm willing to make sure you finish when there's nothing in it for me? I'm not You Know Henry."

Paige almost giggled at that. She'd hooked up with Henry Young shortly before starting to date Ralph's father, and he'd been the type to broadcast the news all over campus. Oddly enough, no one gave her a hard time about it – but every time Henry's name came up in conversation after that, _someone_ was bound to gesture to Paige and say something like _"Henry – you know Henry – was late to class today and…"_

"No," she said with a small chuckle. "You're definitely not You Know Henry."

He smiled, then lowered his head, and Paige closed her eyes, sighing happily at his attention. "God yes," she said, placing a hand in his hair. He always gave her entire breast attention, not just fixating somewhere, and he knew exactly how to build her up this way. It wasn't more than a minute or two before she realized that yes, it might take a while, but this was a day of the month when she was capable of getting off from this kind of stimulation. Walter guided her backwards, and when they reached the bed she sat down. Walter dragged the ottoman over and knelt on it, his head level with her chests, and he blew lightly against the breast he had had his mouth on, making her shiver as he turned his attentions to the other one.

"Use your – " she started, but he was already placing a hand on her free breast, kneading it and groaning softly against her other one, the vibrations shooting down to her core and making her feel just a little more needy. "Oh God, I hope you're committed."

"I can't get enough," he murmured, tracing his tongue around her nipple.

"Ah," she said teasingly. "So there is something in this for you. How very You Know Henry."

He lifted his head, raising his eyebrows. "I mean. I _could_ stop."

He was joking, but Paige relented. "No, no, come back here." She leaned backwards, resting her weight on her lower arms, her back arced upward as he leaned forward to continue with his mouth and hands. She whimpered, feeling her core start to throb. "God, I love the way you touch me."

Walter craned his neck up, his lips reaching just above her collarbone, his hands pressing into the mattress on either side of her. His chest was against hers, and she wiggled, moaning at the stimulation created by the motion as well as his lips creating suction against her neck. The combination intensified the feeling pooling in her lower abdomen, but she wasn't close – quite yet. "Walter, more," she said, her voice shaky.

He eased her flat on her back and straddled her, his hips over her own. His hands stroked her belly, moving upward to cover both her breasts at once. Paige wasn't sure what was doing the most for her – the contact, the slight bulge in his swimsuit, or the way he stared down at her chest, pupils dilated, using the position of his hips to prevent hers from lifting off the bed. "I need more. Please." She crossed her legs, creating slight pressure against her clit – thanking her lucky stars she wasn't sore there – and rocked against herself. Walter leaned forward, shifting his position, and she took advantage, wrapping her legs around him and grinding against his erection. Walter moaned, and she felt him get harder, which only served to turn her on more. His lips found one of her breasts again, his tongue flicking her nipple, and she dug her fingers into his back. "Oh God, keep going, keep going." She was teetering right on the edge, so close, right there… "Walter," she whimpered. "I need it. So bad. Please."

"In a minute," he said, and she was struck with the realization he was doing to her a version what she'd done in the hot tub – instead of doing what would make her finish and demanding that she not, he was purposefully keeping her _just_ not close enough.

"What do you want?" She moaned. "Do you want me to beg? Do you want me to…God, what do you want?" Frustrated tears sprung to her eyes.

"Have some patience," he said, lifting his head and giving her a small smirk. "You said this might take time."

 _I did. And it did. But now…_ "Walter, I can't take it."

"You sure?"

" _Yes_."

"Alright then," he said, rolling her nipple between his fingers. "Let's see _how many_ times I can get out of you." He placed his mouth back against her and hummed while stilling his hips firmly against hers so she could move as much as was comfortable. With a hand and mouth working in addition to her rubbing against him, Paige choked on a cry and then moaned freely as her body shuddered and pleasure shot through it. Walter immediately ceased the stimulation of his hands and mouth, watching her, and as soon as she began to come down from it he resumed, bringing her back to the edge and over within seconds. "Oh, God!" she shouted, gripping his arms. He did it again, this time lightly bumping his hips against hers a few times. She tipped her head back into the pillows and another cry rushed through her lips.

She wasn't sure if he had brought her over a fourth time – nor had she a clue if he even continued beyond that. All she was aware of was her body shaking violently, pleasure at levels she rarely could attain, and the blurry image of Walter above her. Even when he moved off, even as he settled down next to her and kissed her temple and held her hand to talk her down gently, she was barely aware of his aftercare. "Oh God," she gasped, finally tipping her head to look at him. "Oh, my God." She squeezed his hands. "I swear you're magic."

"No," he said, cocking his head and smirking at her. "Just a genius."

"You can say that again." She lifted her head, and he leaned over to kiss her. "I needed this trip," she said.

"Mmm hmm." He cupped the far side of her face, tipping her back toward him, and kissed her again, deeply and tenderly. "It almost makes this better, don't you think?"

They almost always had good sex, but Paige agreed with him. Things were more intense when they spent time without, and those gaps had been happening more often over the past couple months. "Definitely," she said.

"You're okay?" Walter asked, his thumb stroking her cheek.

She nodded. "I got a little sore, but nothing really hurts worse."

"Good. Um…" He cleared his throat, moving to sit up. "I'm just gonna go in a shower."

"Psssh," Paige said. "I'll do it."

"No." He shook his head. "You've done so much tonight."

"It was kinda my fault," she said. "I was rubbing up on you."

"Paige," he said, leaning over her, their noses nearly touching. "I am so incredibly attracted to you, it didn't matter _what_ you were doing, if anything at all."

Paige's eyebrows shot up. "Really."

"Yes, really."

"Hmmm."

He cocked his head. "What?"

She grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach. "I want to see how true that is."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't touch yourself. Let's see how little you need." She sat up, cupping her breasts and kneading them, watching him and giving him a seductive smile. "Take off the swimsuit."

He did, shifting over until he was sitting in the middle of the bed, his hands on the bedspread next to his hips. Paige walked on her knees in front of him, continuing to massage herself, pushing her breasts flatter and then pushing them together. Her eyes flickered downward; he was twitching and she smirked again. She moved closer, watching him watch her, watching him shift his weight and then move his hands to his thighs.

"You won't get to touch them if you touch yourself," she warned.

"Okay," he said, his voice not sounding quite like him.

"You want to touch yourself, don't you?"

He nodded.

"But you want to touch me, too, right?"

"Uh huh."

"Well, you're gonna have to _not_ touch yourself, then." She moved her hips slowly and suggestively, her hands manipulating her breasts in the same way, feeling the tension starting to manifest in her gut again. She was easier after the first time. It was more difficult for him. "No," she said when his hands shifted. She hadn't really tried doing anything dominating before. She thought she might do it more often now. She loved the hold she had on him. She loved the trust he had in her that made this work.

She ran her fingers along her breasts in a way she knew he liked to do, and he grunted quietly, his finger tips pressing into his thighs. His hips moved a little, but there was nothing to give him the stimulation that he wanted. As one minute turned into two, then four, she could see his increased agitation before he even spoke again. "Paige."

"What?"

"Please."

"Please what?" Walter groaned. "That's not an answer," she said. " _Please_ what?"

"Can I touch?"

"You or me?"

"Yes."

She wasn't sure if that was intended to be his answer to her question, but she figured it worked. "Well, if you touch yourself, you don't get to touch me." She rubbed one of her nipples and moaned quietly.

"Can _you_ touch me?"

"I'm having a pretty good time touching _me_ , to be honest with you," she said. She slid one hand from her breasts down to circle around her clit, her fingers in sync between hands. "Oh shit," she breathed, her upper body lurching slightly forward. Paige's breath was coming quicker, growing more shallow, and she increased the tempo of her fingers. "Oh _God_ ," she choked out, pushing against her hand, careful to avoid anywhere that was sore.

She held in her grunt until she was right at the edge, letting it out as she went over. "God," she gasped again, the word sounding like a half a dozen syllables more than it was. She saw Walter fidgeting. "Please," he said, his voice sounding desperate. "Please. I want."

She lifted her head and gave another grin. "I can see that." She reached out, her fingers trailing just above his thigh. "You're killing me," Walter moaned.

"You could always go in the shower," she said with a shrug. "And yet you're still here. Why is that?"

"You know why."

"I want you to tell me."

"Because I want you."

Good answer, Paige thought, smiling to herself. "And you want me to touch you?"

"God, yes. Please."

"Well," she said, "since you said please." Keeping one hand where it was, she reached out with the other, wrapping it around him and moving slowly. Walter tipped his head back, a _yes_ preceding a groan. His hips rocked. "God, yes."

"Feels good, huh?"

"Yes," he panted. "Yes. Please let me touch you."

"Nope." Paige kept it up for a few more seconds, then dropped her hand lower, massaging him the same way she was doing to her breast. Walter was staring, fixated as he groaned and panted.

"How was that?" She asked, removing her hand.

"Don't stop," he moaned at the same time she let go, a " _no_ ," immediately following. " _Paige_ , please." He lifted a hand, then put it back down on the comforter, grunting from the restraint. "Please let me touch you."

She was very close to him now, and truthfully, she was aching for him to touch her. "Okay." She scooted the distance between them and reached out, grabbing his hands and putting them to her breasts.

"Oh, God." The words were guttural, primal sounding, and Walter continued to groan as his hands massaged. The bed shifted as he did, lowering his mouth to suck on one of them.

Paige moaned. "Just like that." She could feel his hips shifting back and forth; he wanted friction and she was still denying that, her knees pressing into his thighs to prevent contact. "You're close, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Really close?"

" _Yes_."

"Hmm, good."

" _Paige_."

She scooted closer still, straddling him, but sitting straight up on her knees, still not giving him the contact he craved. "You were begging me not to have you finish earlier, and now you want it? Not sure how I feel about the mixed signals, O'Brien."

"You're mean."

Paige laughed pushing her chest firmly against his face, using both hands to hold him in place. "Tell me how this feels."

"Amazing," Walter managed. "You feel amazing." He ran his tongue in a firm trail over her breast.

"You really can't get enough of these, huh?" She said. " _Oh_ , shit," she gasped when he found a sensitive spot and sucked hard at it.

"I'm not hearing any complaints," he commented.

"No, and you won't." She moaned again, feeling even more turned on by his ragged breath when he pushed his head into the crook of her neck, his hand squeezing her breast hard. She eased backward, pulling him with her, and he hovered over her, his head returning to her other breast.

"Paige," he gasped, "I need…"

"What do you need?"

He groaned again. "I need something. I'm so hard it almost hurts."

"Come, then."

His face looked pained. "I can't. I need more."

"Well," Paige said, reaching out and trailing a finger along him. His hips jerked, and she smirked, doing it again. The next sound to come from him was almost like a whine. "What was _that_ noise?" She asked.

"More. Please."

"I don't know," she said, running her finger up and down him slowly. "I seem to recall you asking for _less_ earlier. As I said, mixed signals don't make mama happy." She shrugged. "But I know you're desperate, and I love you, so you can't go in me, but get down here a bit."

He lowered his hips, his shaft resting on her lower belly. Paige flexed her hips, the movement causing slight friction against him as he lightly brushed her skin, the friction she knew he desperately wanted. He began to thrust slowly, rubbing against her, and she felt his grip on her breast tighten and twist. She shuddered, this orgasm not as strong as the ones before, but still incredibly pleasant. "Mmmm," she breathed.

One of Walter's hands had briefly slid to her stomach, and she knew his groan was in response to feeling the contractions that meant she'd finished. That always did something for him, and she could tell this time was no different by the way he pressed harder against her. "Paige."

Paige reached down, pinning him between her hand and her stomach and rubbing with her palm, fast and hard.

"God, that's good." His hips rocked faster.

"Come on, Love," she said, and her words were enough; Walter thrust his hips forward once more, hard, then her name flew from his lips, loud and guttural, as he shuddered and gasped. "Oh God," he slurred, his arms trembling. "Oh, God."

"Easy," she whispered, running her fingers through his hair. "Easy." He settled down next to her, grabbing tissues and passing them over. "Thank you," she said, watching him gasp for breath as she wiped off her stomach. Then she rolled on her side, pulling him into her arms. "Breathe, honey, breathe." She kissed his shoulder. "You okay?"

He tipped his head toward her. "That was…indescribable."

"Your second one usually isn't that intense, that's for sure," she said. "Did you like that? In all seriousness."

He nodded. "That was _so_ attractive." He brushed hair back behind her ear.

"Thought you said it was mean," she teased.

"Oh. That too. Don't get me wrong. But it was, well… _incredibly hot_."

"Good," she said. "Tonight turned out differently than expected, but…" she shrugged. "I had a good time, too." She nuzzled him with her nose. "Let's make sure we keep making time for each other, okay?"

"Sounds like a plan to me," Walter mumbled, kissing her on the forehead. "I think in the morning we should see if we can extend an extra night."

"I probably won't be able to do much tomorrow either," Paige warned. "Unless we keep getting creative."

"I'm not sure I'll be able to do much tomorrow either," Walter said with a chuckle. "But I'd be fine to spend the whole day like this." He pulled her closer, his voice lowering. "Just like this."

* * *

 **I don't really have a lot of confidence in my writing right now, but the bulk of this was written before that loss of confidence started, so hopefully you all were still able to enjoy this. The title + summary comes from the song "Closer" by Tegan and Sara.**


End file.
